Current techniques for additive manufacturing of three-dimensional objects (e.g., stereolithography, 3-D printing, etc.) can produce excellent quality products with high fidelity, but such techniques have significant limitations. Typically, such techniques work in one of three ways: (a) continually polymerizing layers at or near the surface of liquid resin contained in a stationary vat, (b) continually polymerizing layers of resin at or near the bottom of a stationary vat of resin, or (c) continually polymerizing layers of resin that has been jetted downward by one or more single-nozzle or multi-nozzle print heads. Such techniques are generally limited to small sizes, with maximum sizes for various machines being only a few feet in width or length or even smaller. This limits the size of objects that can be produced. Jet-based processes have significant size limitations and waste a great deal of resin material during production.
Vat-based techniques require that the object is partially or fully submerged during manufacturing, thus requiring the vat of resin to be maintained at a significant volume. This can be costly, as such resins are typically very expensive, and maintenance of resin vats in a collection of machines can be extremely costly. The size of the vat also limits the size of the object that can be produced, as noted above. Additionally, submersion of the object during production often results in cavities within the object being filled with uncured liquid resin, which must be drained, often requiring drilling a drainage hole and subsequent repair. Further, the vat generally only contains a single resin, so manufacture of multi-material parts is not possible. Vat-based techniques have production speed limitations as well, due to wait times for new resin to flow over or under the areas to be polymerized.
The present disclosure seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of existing apparatuses, systems, and methods, and to provide new features not heretofore available.